Request for User Rights
This page is for requesting user rights on this wiki. Constable Request Rules *Must have a wikia account. *To become a constable you must have 1,000 edits on the Alternate History Wiki, or 500 edits on this wiki. *You must pass a ten question test, known as the Basic Sandbox Test, which will be administered at an admin's discretion, and receive a 80% or higher. *You must receive written confirmation from two of the top five people on the leaderboards of this wiki on your talk page, or the approval of Mscoree and one other leaderboards person in the top seven on the election itself, or the confirmation of Mscoree and a licensed Msist priest. *You must be an officially baptized member of the Msist church, or receive official discharge papers from a member of the church's leadership discharging you from ineligibility or for abstaining. *You must have been a member of the map game NotLAH, or have partaken in the first Revolution novel project, or have an additional 1,000 edits on the Alternate History Wiki. *You must receive a 2/3 vote within two weeks, or a 1/2 vote as long as you receive a positive vote from Mscoree. *You must not have been banned from this wiki within the five months, unless approval has been granted from Mscoree, or a licensed Msist priest. *You must not have been banned from the Alternate History Wiki within the last twenty-four hours. *You must accept your nomination within the two week period. Nominations Please copy and past this format for your own nomination. Name of Editor *'Supporters' *'Objectors' *'Discussion' Note: Please put new nominations at the bottom. Toby2 *'Supporters' ** *'Objectors' ** *'Discussion' Upvoteanthology *'Supporters' **Upvoteanthology (of course I accept) **United Republic *'Objectors' **JoshTheRoman *'Discussion' **'I feel Upvo doesn't deserve a position this high. His ban log is through the roof and should, imho, be banned. ~Josh' Admin Request Rules *Must be a constable, and must have been a constable for at least a six months, or for two weeks if you are a licensed Msist priest and/or have received a nomination from a licensed priest. *You must pass a ten question test, known as the Advanced Sandbox Test, which will be administered at an admin's discretion, and receive a 80% or higher. *You must receive a 2/3 vote within two weeks. *You must not have been banned from this wiki within the five months, unless approval has been granted from Mscoree, or a licensed Msist priest. *You must not have been banned from the Alternate History Wiki within the last twenty-four hours. *You must accept your nomination within the two week period. *You must be approved by at least two already existing administrator or Brass, or Mscoree. Nominations Please copy and past this format for your own nomination. Name of Editor *'Supporters' *'Objectors' *'Discussion' Note: Please put new nominations at the bottom. Priest Nominations Rules *You must be a baptized member of the Msist church. *Must be a constable on this wiki, or have 3,000 edits on the alternate history wiki, unless nominated by an already existing priest. *You must be confirmed by the head priest, known as the Patriarch. *You must be nominated and receive 1 1/2 vote overall, and a 2/3 vote among priests, within two weeks. Nominations Please copy and past this format for your own nomination. Name of Editor *'Supporters' *'Objectors' *'Discussion' Note: Please put new nominations at the bottom.